


You Can't Escape Now

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author can't write evil characters, Ethan makes bad choices, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: Certain offers were hard to refuse if only the right mouth spoke them.Prompt: Dark/Ethan crushy angst.





	

_“I can give you **ANYTHING**.”_

It wasn’t real. Ethan knew it wasn’t real, he was well aware of that fact. He knew the promises were fake, he knew it was all a game of manipulation, he knew there was no possible happy ending that could come from this. There was a side of Ethan desperately pushing and pulling, trying to drown the other part of him that hopelessly wanted to believe those promises.

Unfortunately, the wrong side drowned.

Certain offers were hard to refuse if only the right mouth spoke them. And even if they were spoken with a deeper voice and an untrustworthy smirk, it was too hard to say no to them. Ethan was weak, too weak to listen to the reasonable side of himself when it was Mark who stood in front of him, promising him anything Ethan had only ever dreamed of.

 _No, not Mark._ But it was easy enough to pretend.

His touch was colder than Mark’s would have been. His eyes were darker, emptier. His words always laced with something terribly lacking in comparison to what Ethan wanted so badly to hear. But when Ethan closed his eyes he could imagine otherwise, he could pretend like his touch was warm and loving, like he was whispering sweeter words, like his gaze was as amiable as he knew Mark’s to be.

It became gradually harder, though. Time passed and things became darker, colder, his actions so much harder to ignore or mask. Ethan got a bad taste in his mouth and a heavy weight in his chest each time he looked at him. _He wasn’t Mark._ This wasn’t what Ethan had dreamed about. Ethan wanted out but it was too late and he was in too deep. He wanted Mark back, his own unrequited feelings be damned. He wanted to hear the sound of Mark’s laughter, see the familiar glimmer in Mark’s eye that made Ethan’s stomach turn and his head feel light. He didn’t care anymore whether Mark’s smile was directed at him or not, Ethan just wanted to see it again.

This wasn’t real. _**He**_ wasn’t real.

_“You can’t escape now.”_

Ethan wasn’t sure what chilled him the most; the blatant words or the brief maniac looking grin that accompanied them. Or maybe it was the cold feeling Ethan got in his chest when he realized he wholeheartedly believed it.

* * *

 

Somewhere behind the curtain of darkness, Mark saw Ethan through Dark's eyes. He saw the loud blue boy slowly losing his shine, and he tried desperately to crawl back out of his cage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I tried?
> 
> Much love to all who read it, added candies and snacks to those who leave comments and kudos ♥


End file.
